Calvin and Hobbes TTA 2: Travel to the Future
by calvinhobbes1010
Summary: *OLD* Calvin and Hobbes try to send their time-traveling discovery to some guy from a commercial, only to be thrown into an adventure in the future.
1. An Idea Worth Millions

Calvin and Hobbes were sitting on the couch watching T.V. They had just got back from their exciting trip to 1942. Then a commercial came on the T.V. "Man, I hate commercials" said Calvin. A man with a beard started talking on the commercial. "Do you have an idea that you want to sell, but no one will listen to you. Well if you call 1-777-7777, you will be able to sell your idea in stores and on T.V.

Calvin turned off the T.V. and said "Hobbes, this is our chance, **WE COULD BE RICH**! all we have to do is sell the Time-Traveling idea to this guy, and then we'll have our rise to fame!"


	2. The Time Travel Lord

Chapter 2: The Time Travel Lord

The Time Travel Lord was a very sinister man, up to a sinister thing.

The Time Travel Lord was trying to find anyone who had a time machine and destroy it.

"Why would anyone do such a thing?" you might ask.

Well the Time Travel Lord had lost his one and only time machine not quite long ago.

He lost it, because a very old lady named Miss Wormwood, had asked for it, and the softie inside the Time Travel Lord, couldn't say no to such a kind old lady.

She said that it had blown up in World War II.

Then he discovered that their were other people who could time travel, and this was not a good thing.

"Why is it not a good thing" you might ask.

Well the Time Travel Lord had invented the whole idea of time traveling, and he was the owner of all the time portals in the world.

Now, owning all these time portals brought in some big bucks.

Most time travelers did not know that all the time machines had a little device called a T-Pass, which was set up to their bank account.

"What's a T-Pass" you might..." STOP ASKING QUESTIONS... I mean cough.

A T-Pass is a little thing that pays all the money at the invisible toll ways in the time portals.

So back to the Time Travel Lord, the Time Travel Lord could not have anyone over-run him by selling their time traveling idea to the public, because the only other thing the Time Travel Lord could do for a job was work at McDonalds (and in high school, he did not like that job because he saw cockroaches crawling all over the food he was cooking).

Now the Time Travel lord had some evil looking henchmen that went out and did all his evil deeds.

The henchmen looked just like him, but smaller.

That means they were short, stubby and a little round, if you know what I mean.

They had a purple mask which covered their hideous faces (the Time Travel Lord was a makeup model and the makeup guy messed up and accidentally used permanent makeup, so when the Time Travel Lord went to do the whole villain evil guy thing, he couldn't have makeup) and on the purple masks were blue eye lenses which people couldn't see threw to the inside, but the people on the inside could see out) the top of the masks were covered with red spikes. They wore tight purple suit with a blue V on the front and a gun holder strapped to the back. The suits were equipped with jet pack time machines.

So enough about what they look like and what they did and how the act, lets see what the Time Travel Lord and his goons are up to.

"Hey boys, I think were found ourselves two suckers" said the Time Travel Lord as he was watching a surveillance tape showing Calvin and Hobbes plotting to get rich.

"It's a boy and a stuffed tiger, now I think you guys know what you got to do..." said Time Travel Lord.

The henchmen took out their guns and loaded them.

"WAIT, I don't think we're on the same page here" said the Time Travel Lord, "you have to go clean up and get ready for dinner, AND THEN you can go sucker hunting".

I think you get what you get by "sucker hunting" and if you do, I'll tell you what he meant anyways.

The Time Travel Lord meant that he was gonna send his goony henchmen to go bring Calvin and Hobbes as prisoner.


	3. Henchmen Attack!

Chapter 3

Henchmen Attack

Calvin and Hobbes are plotting their get rich plan.

There were money signs appearing in their eyes.

"I can't imagine all the money we're gonna get from this" said Calvin.

"MWAH HAW HAW HAW!" laughed Calvin and Hobbes,

"This plan is so diabolical!" screamed Calvin.

There was the sound of smashing glass and the henchmen flew threw the window with ropes hanging from their belts.

"HOLY MACCARONI AND CHEESE!" screamed Hobbes.

"Who are these guys?" screamed Calvin.

"We're the Time Travel Lord's henchmen." said the henchmen.

There were 4 henchmen and two of them were nailed by water balloons.

"Nice shot." said Calvin to Hobbes.

Then Calvin jumped at the last second to dodge a laser beam.

"They've got guns!" screamed Calvin.

"RUN!" screamed Hobbes in panic.

They ran out of the door with the henchmen right behind them.

"There're right behind us!" screamed Calvin.

"Head to the time machine!" said Hobbes.

They climbed up the ladder of the time machine and Calvin jumped and hit as many buttons as he could.

They were sent flying back against the wall.

Outside the time machine was a purple streak.

Calvin hit the window of the tree house and just barely got a grip on the back of the time machine.

"Hobbes, HELP ME!" screamed Calvin.

"I'm comin' buddy!" screamed Hobbes.

As Hobbes looked out the window he saw the henchmen riding on what looked like a motorcycle.

"Hobbes I'm slip…………IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" screamed Calvin as he was sent flying back.

He luckily grabbed onto the back of one of the henchmen's motorcycles.

The henchmen stood up and turned around glaring at Calvin.

Calvin looked like a cow looking at an oncoming train.

The henchmen tried to push Calvin, but Calvin grabbed the henchmen's hand and flipped

him over his head off the edge of the motorcycle.

Calvin moved to the front of the motorcycle and started driving.

There was one henchman left, and Calvin got closer to the time machine and then

he smashed his motorcycle into the other henchmen's motorcycle.

At the very second the motorcycle's hit each other, Calvin jumped towards the time

machine.

There was a huge explosion behind him and he grabbed onto the window and pulled

himself through the window.

"Thanks for your help Hobbes." Calvin said sarcastically.

"Any time buddy." said Hobbes.


	4. Arriving in the Future

Chapter 4:

Arriving in the Future

Calvin and Hobbes came to a sudden stop.

There was a loud screeching coming from the bottom.

They were landing.

Not knowing when or where they were going to arrive, Calvin and Hobbes were eager to see what was outside.

Calvin ran out first, and Hobbes was running and just saw Calvin still and starring.

"HOLY COW!" said Calvin.

"What..." Hobbes was about to ask, but he was stopped by a flying hover car.

The hover car landed and the door opened.

"Hey, are you new around here?" asked the person stepping out.

"Yeah, and who are you?" asked Calvin.

"Well I'm Rex, Rex Shimmermon" said Rex.

"And who are you" asked Rex.

"I'm Calvin, and this is my tiger friend Hobbes, we're from the past" said Calvin.

"Your lying" said Rex.

"Actually, we're not, this is our time machine" said Calvin.

"Why did you decide to come to 2070?" asked Rex.

"It's a long story" said Calvin.

"Well why don't you come to my place and you can tell me the whole story" said Rex.

"Ok" said Calvin.


	5. GROSS is Destroyed

Chapter 5:

GROSS is Destroyed

Calvin and Hobbes got inside Rex's car.

"Well, my house is right down the street" said Rex.

They pulled up in the driveway and got out.

They sat down at the table, and Rex got some mugs with some warm hot chocolate.

"So, why did you decide to come to 2070" asked Rex.

"Well, we had just discovered this time machine, then there was this guy named the Time Travel Lord..." said Calvin, but he was interrupted.

"Did you just say Time Travel Lord?" asked Rex.

"Yeah" said Calvin.

"Do you guys know anything about the club GROSS?" asked Rex.

"Yeah, we where the founders of it" said Calvin.

"Come into my living room, I want to show you something" said Rex.

He stuck a tape in the VCR.

"Welcome to... THE GROSS INFORMATION TAPE, this is the last source we have to prove we ever existed" said a voice on the tape.

"GROSS was a secret organization founded by Calvin and Hobbes, a six year old boy and his stuffed tiger" said the guy on the tape.

"What does he mean by, the last source we have?" asked Calvin.

"Just keep watching" said Rex.

"Does this guy seem familiar to you?... Well, if you don't, he is the Time Travel Lord" said the guy on the tape.

"In 2009, the Time Travel Lord was sick of all the GROSS members time traveling, so he decided to get rid of GROSS, by sending girls to take over it" said the guy on the tape.

"GROSS was ripped apart by the girls and now it is called GRACE, standing for **G**oodness **R**espect **A**lways **C**are for **E**veryone" said the guy on the tape.

"Thank you for watching the GROSS INFORMATION TAPE" said the guy.

Rex went over and turned the TV off.

"Wait, so the Time Travel Lord destroyed GROSS?" asked Calvin.

"Yes, and if he finds out that you, or anyone who was a former GROSS member is still Time Traveling, he will have you executed" said Rex.

"Well that's why he's after us" said Calvin.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Rex went over and looked through the hole in the door.

"OH SHOOT" said Rex, and he slid his back against the door, ducking down.

"HIDE, IT'S THE TIME TRAVEL LORD'S HENCHMEN!" said Rex.

Calvin and Hobbes hid behind the couch.

Suddenly, there was a bang, and a laser beam shot right through the front door, creating a hole.

"RUN TO THE BASEMENT!" screamed Rex.

Calvin and Hobbes got up and followed Rex to the basement.

Rex locked the door behind him, "Calvin, Hobbes, go get the bookshelf and bring it up here".

Calvin and Hobbes went down and carried it up the stairs.

Rex took it and put it against the door.

Suddenly, the door was knocked down by the henchmen.

They were walking over to the basement.

They began to knock on the door.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	6. Rex's Last Words

Chapter 6:

Rex's Last Words

The henchman began pounding on the basement door.

"What ever I say, do not open this door" said Rex.

"What do you mean!" asked Calvin.

"I'm going up, hand me that Vaporizer Gun" said Rex.

Calvin gave him the gun, and Rex burst through the door.

There were 5 henchmen, and when Rex came through the door, he shot 2.

One of them shot at Rex, but Rex dodged it and shot that henchmen.

There were 2 left, and they got in front and behind Rex.

Rex couldn't do anything, he was dead.

They shot him and he went to the ground.

They ran towards the door, and Rex just barely put a tracking device on one of them.

Calvin and Hobbes came out, and they saw Rex's dead body.

"Rex, are you OK!" asked Calvin.

"I put a tracking device on them" said Rex.

"Are you going to be OK?" asked Calvin.

"Just go get the henchmen" said Rex "Don't worry about me".

"They should lead you to the Time Travel Lord's base" said Rex.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me" said Rex.

"Good bye" said Calvin.

"Good bye, and good luck".


	7. Chinese Water Torture

Chapter 7:

Chinese Water Torture

Calvin and Hobbes walked out of the house.

They got in Rex's car.

Calvin turned the keys of the red Ford Stratus.

Rex had given him a GPS which had a blue dot and a red dot.

The red dot was the henchmen, the blue was him and Hobbes.

He drove out of the driveway, continuing to watch the GPS.

Then, the red dot stopped moving.

Calvin pulled up to a restricted military area.

Calvin and Hobbes jumped the fence, and walked towards the red dot.

They found it, and opened the door.

An alarm went off, and lasers were going everywhere.

"Look out for the lasers" said Calvin.

"Well look who it is, it's Calvin, one of the last time travelers" said the Time Travel Lord.

"What do you want from me?" yelled Calvin.

"Oh nothing much, I just want you exterminated" said the Time Travel Lord.

Two henchmen walked up behind Calvin and Hobbes, and grabbed them.

"Bring them to the Chinese Water Torture room" said the Time Travel Lord.

Calvin and Hobbes were carried into a dark room, and placed on two beds.

They were tied down, and one of the henchmen went over a turned a switch on.

The water began to drip on Calvin and Hobbes' foreheads, and began to roll down, but they couldn't reach it with their tongue.

The henchmen laughed as they struggled to get the water, and then left the room.

Then, Hobbes stuck his nail out, and began cutting his rope.

Once he was free, he went and got Calvin out.

They exited the door, and went up to the Time Travel Lord's office.

They entered the door, and got out their vaporizers and pointed it at the turned around chair.

Calvin went and spun the chair around, and saw a dead body of the Time Travel Lord.

Calvin poked the body.

"This is just a stuffed figure of the Time Travel Lord" said Calvin.

They looked at the desk of the Time Travel Lord, and saw a picture of Rex.

It said: "Name: Time Travel Lord. Alias: Rex.".

"Rex was the Time Travel Lord" said Calvin.

"But he's dead..." said Hobbes, but he was interrupted by a voice behind him.

"Hello boys" said the voice.

They turned around and saw Rex, with a gun in his hand.

"You fell right into my trap" said Rex.


	8. A Former GRACE

Chapter 8:

A Former GRACE

"Rex, but why!" said Calvin.

"I was actually a former person from GRACE" said Rex "That's how I know so much about it" said Rex.

"But I thought you had to be a girl to be in that club" said Calvin.

"No, there were some GROSS members who sabotaged GROSS, and went to GRACE" said Rex.

"Prepare to die boys" said Rex.

Calvin dove for Rex and hit him in the legs.

He tripped over the banister and fell, along with Calvin, who was latched to him.

They fell into the energy facility.

"Calvin, before I kill you, I have to tell you something" said Rex.

"Calvin, I AM YOUR FORMER CLASSMATE" said Rex.

Rex pulled a mask off his head, and revealed an older version of Susie.

"So you are a girl" said Calvin.

Calvin pulled out his gun, and pushed a button.

The guns handle straightened out, so it was a short pole.

Calvin pulled the trigger a long beam came out, like a light saber.

_Music begins playing (Star Wars: Duel of Fates)._

Susie pushed a button on her gun, and it turned into a light saber also.

They began to duel.

Calvin pushed Susie over the edge, and she fell onto a lower level.

Calvin jumped down to the lower level and continued to duel.

Susie tripped Calvin, so that his head was hanging over the edge, and she pointed her light saber at him.

"Now, I have you right where I want you!" said Susie.

She brought back her light saber, and prepared to slice.

Then, Hobbes came flying down, and pushed Susie over the edge.

"HELP ME!" screamed Susie, as she fell into the hole.

"Oh my goodness, Susie just died" said Calvin.

Calvin and Hobbes ran out of the base, and got into the car.

Suddenly, Calvin pushed a button, and the car turned back into the treehouse.

"Wow, that was fortunate" said Calvin.

They flew back home to prepare for another time traveling adventure.

**The End**


End file.
